Year 12 - Rainbow Six
This is year 12 of Valeyard6282's completely original Rainbow Six: Siege operator and map concepts. Please enjoy the introduction of the Czech Republic, US Delta Force, Portugal, and Singapore. Added operations are Operation Rainbow Seven, Operation Empty Quiver, Operation Dark Tempest, and Operation Midnight Storm. Added operators are Ichor, Monstrum, Blade, [], Shepherd, Bastion, Charge, and Dragon. This year has three new maps. They are Subway, Hijacking, and Cathedral. Subway sees unique underground train tunnels in Prague. Hijacking sees a unique animated plane map set high in US airspace, with the attacker starting atop the moving plane- needling to get in while it is flying. Finally, Cathedral sees a siege within a massive church in the heart of Madrid. Operation Rainbow Seven URN - Czech Republic ' Rainbow Seven. A special division under the Echelon units evolved from Egyptian Unit 777 bring in the Czech as their first operatives. Using cutting edge, futuristic tech- the Czech URN of Rainbow Seven prepares you for a future fight using healing nanobots and handheld demolition shields. Introducing Ichor and Monstrum. '''Ichor ' Ichor is Rainbow Seven's attacking operator. Ichor has three grenades that are smoke cannisters dubbed as the Rainbow Seven Micros. The cannisters release a large cloud of bright green mist full of thousands upon thousands of tiny nanobots. Any attackers who pass through the nanobot cloud while injured will be healed for 2 HP a second for as long as they remain in the cloud, although you can only be healed a maximum of 25 HP before you no longer are healed by them. Any defenders who pass through the green cloud will be blinded just like an average smoke grenade- but this time a bright green color. The clouds last double the duration of smoke grenades and Ichor has three of them. While Finka was an attacking medic, Ichor really is the attacking Doc. He doesn't buff his team, he heals them to an extent that Finka never could. Ichor's R7 Micro nanobots don't add temporary bonus health, they actually stich together wounds and heal your base health. This may sound overpowered, however; please note that any given operator can only be healed a total of 25 HP. So if someone is at 1 HP, the most they can get from any nanobots is 26 HP. It doesn't fully heal them, and the clouds of green mist aren't permanent- they're just around for several vital seconds. Ichor has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is an open hand with a cloud of nanobots floating above it. Ichor has two options for his primary weapon: * '''CZ 805 BREN (Assault Rifle) - Hard-hitting Czech assault rifle with a 30-round box. * XM15 (DMR) - Bushmaster M4 rifle fed with a 30-round magazine. Ichor has one option for his secondary weapon: * CZ 75 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Ichor's Gadgets: * R7 Micro (Primary) * Smoke Grenade or Flashbang (Secondary) ' '''Monstrum ' His name meaning "Behemoth" in Czech, Monstrum is a defending operator of Rainbow Seven. Monstrum brings soft breaching the defending side, in contrast to the defending hard breacher of Fucina. Monstrum deploys a satchel like Rook that allows all five defenders to equip two diamond-shaped collapsible shields onto each arm. Pressing the D-Pad causes you to put away your weapons and open up both shields to cover your hands and entire forearm. After being extended, the shields plug in together to form one shield that holds the operator's arms together. While equipped, any operator can go up to a soft wall and interact with it. Doing this causes an animation where your operator backs up and then charges through the entire wall- leaving a hole behind. Monstrum allows a new path for rotations as now soft walls don't stand in the way of the defenders. While impact grenades can be used from a distance- they're loud and leave you vulnerable to what's on the other side. Monstrum's Rainbow Seven Bulldozer shields make the same amount of noise as breaking a wooden door barricade and therefore are more stealthy options for sneaky roamers like Caveria and Vigil. The Bulldozers also allow you to go through the wall and onto the other side. While you recover yourself, the shields shielding your face protect you from any headshots and you can pull out your primary to blitz whoever is on the other side at a fairly rapid speed. Monstrum has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a bull. Monstrum has two options for his primary weapon: * '''CZ 807 (Assault Rifle) - Czech carbine with a 30-round magazine. * EVO 3 S2 Micro (SMG) - Cut-down variant of Ela's Czech SMG. Monstrum has one option for his secondary weapon: * CZ 75 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Monstrum's Gadgets: * R7 Bulldozer (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Subway ''' Subway is Operation Rainbow Seven's new map for Season 1. It takes place underneath the busy streets of Prague- in a subway tunnel. The track and depot that serve as the battlefield are not in use and under renovation, but high-speed trains whiz by in the background and generate a lot of noise added to a chaotic underground environment. Operation Empty Quiver '''Delta Force - United States TBA. Attacker uses special chemical rounds in his sniper to open up sightlines while Defender uses sticky grenades. Blade [] Hijacking ' Operation Dark Tempest '''GOE - Portugal ' 'Shepherd ' Shepherd is an attacking operator. Shepherd can deploy the A2 Safehouse software globally onto his teammate's drones in a similar manner to how Lion activates his scan. Three times per round, Shepherd can activate the Safehouse software downloaded into all the drones of the attackers- including Twitch drones or Paladin drones. When the software is activated, the drones use retroreflective panels to completely cloak themselves- making them nearly invisible for 15 seconds. There is a 10 second cooldown between Safehouse deployment. Shepherd is a fantastic counter to Mozzie, although Mute is an obvious counter. During the intel phase, Shepherd can also deploy his Safehouse by pressing his ability button while using his drone. Shepherd is designed to allow his team to find the objective, set up good cameras, and spot defenders without being shot. Shepherd has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a highly detailed eyeball. '''Bastion Cathedral ''' Operation Midnight Storm '''SOF - Singapore Singapore's shield against terrorist threat- the SOF- joins Rainbow with two new operatives: Charge and Raze. Charge makes his mark with magnetism while Flare provides a new way to see attackers coming. Charge ''' Charge is an attacking operator. He uses a special baton-shaped magnetic stick grenade. Charge twirls out the baton-like device, and twists and pulls it apart. This ques it for detonation by activating a now-revealed blue device within. Charge then throws the baton. It will magnetically stick and lock onto any metal device near it. This makes it fantastic for corner clearing or clearing out a mass of barbed wire and gadgets. Charge is also a hard breacher- as his magnetic grenades blow holes in reinforced walls after they anchor themselves. They make medium-sized holes about half the size of a Hibana breach. This makes Charge great for blowing out reinforced hatches too. Charge has three "Rupture" grenades. Charge has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is his baton-like magnetic stick grenade. Charge has two options for his primary weapon: * '''Ultimax 100 (LMG) - Singaporean light machine gun fed with a 100-round drum. * CMCR (DMR) '''- Cutting-edge Singaporean battle rifle fed with a clear 20-round magazine Charge has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''PS-01 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Charge's Gadgets: * Polie X6 MBG (Primary) * Flashbang or Claymore (Secondary) Charge's Bio: * Name- Jason Tan ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 37 Dragon Dragon has three adhesive motion sensors that have a distinctive yellow color. They look similar to Black Eyes and are thrown at any surface, to which they stick to. The Calvary 6 motion sensors flash bright red and fill a room with flashing red light and beep loudly when an attacker enters their proximity. They continue to flash and beep while an attacker is in their proximity and 5 seconds after they exit it. Dragon has 1 armor and 3 speed. Her symbol is circle of rounds all facing each other neatly. Dragon has two options for her primary weapon: * BR18 (Assault Rifle) '- Singaporean bullpup assault rifle fed with a clear 30-round magazine. * '''CPW (SMG) '- Compact sub-machine gun with a 30-round magazine. Dragon has one option for her secondary weapon: * '''PS-01 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Dragon's Gadgets: * Calvary 6 (Primary) ''' * '''Deployable Shield or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Dragon's Bio: * Name- Penelope Chang * Gender- Female * Age- 34